1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to games of skill and, more particularly, to a magnet movement gaming device which includes a base, at least one track extending upwards from the base, a traveling magnet movably mounted on the track, and a propulsion magnet freely movable about the traveling magnet, such that movement of the propulsion magnet adjacent the traveling magnet results in the traveling magnet being moved along the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People have long been fascinated by magnetism and the attractive and repulsive forces associated therewith. While there are numerous practical uses for the forces of magnetism, there have also been numerous uses of magnetism in connection with entertainment devices, particularly gaming devices and the like. Some of the magnetic gaming devices found in the prior art include Pasewalk, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,528, which discloses a magnetic race car gaming device having a plurality of side-by-side tracks on which race cars having magnets are mounted. By rapidly turning a shaft, a magnet is moved underneath a car to drag the car forward on the track, thus creating the illusion of racing of the cars. Another such device is found in Rogers, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,075, which discloses a fishing game having a plurality of target holes into which a magnetic device is extended to attempt to catch the magnetized fish residing underneath the target holes. Finally, another prior art device is found in Brotz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,038, which discloses a magnetic toy having one or more pivotal member rods each having a bar magnet movably mounted at the end thereof, the device operating such that when both the pivotal member bar magnet and the lower grab bar magnet have like poles in close proximity, magnetic propulsion will cause the pivotal member to revolve.
Although each of these prior art devices disclose a magnetic gaming device which involves some degree of skill in order to play the device, there is little development of hand-eye coordination in connection with the playing skill developed for the game. Many of the more popular non-magnetic games currently on the market include this element of gaming skill combined with hand-eye coordination to produce a gaming experience which is greatly enhanced. The prior art devices described above lack this element of the gaming experience in large measure and therefore there is a need for a magnetic gaming device which requires a good degree of hand-eye coordination in addition to developing certain gaming skills which permit the player of the game to complete the specified task.
Furthermore, there is a dearth of elegant yet functional games for use by players, specifically, gaming devices which not only are enjoyable to play but contain elements of artistic merit. Although some of the magnetic gaming devices of the prior art include such artistic and ornamental features, there is far more emphasis on the functionality of the gaming device than on the aesthetic appearance of the gaming device. There is therefore a need for a magnetic gaming device which incorporates not only functional gaming features but also includes elements which have artistic merit.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved magnetic movement gaming device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic movement gaming device which includes a base on which a track is mounted extending upwards therefrom, a traveling magnet movably mounted on the track, and a propulsion magnet freely movable about the traveling magnet such that as the propulsion magnet is moved adjacent to the traveling magnet, magnetic force drives the traveling magnet along the track.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnetic movement gaming device which includes one or more tracks, the tracks being constructed of generally cylindrical wire formed into curvilinear designs extending upwards from the base of the device therefore incorporating artistic elements as well as functional elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a wand or the like on which the propulsion magnet is mounted to permit the player of the game to freely move the propulsion magnet about the traveling magnet, thereby enhancing game play.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a magnet movement gaming device which incorporates elements of both hand-eye coordination and specific gaming skill to produce an enjoyable and challenging gaming experience.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a magnet movement gaming device which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct and is safe, efficient, and enjoyable in use.
The present invention provides a magnet movement gaming device which includes a base and at least one track extending upwards from the base, preferably in a curvilinear fashion incorporating a series of loops, whirls, and other such whimsical and challenging shapes formed in the track. A traveling magnet is movably mounted on the track and a propulsion magnet which is generally freely movable about the traveling magnet is also provided. The propulsion magnet is operative to propel the traveling magnet along the track upon the propulsion magnet being moved generally adjacent the traveling magnet, the traveling magnet being moved via the magnetic force between the propulsion magnet and the traveling magnet. The propulsive force may be caused by either repulsion between like poles of the traveling magnet and propulsion magnet or by the attractive magnetic force between opposite poles of the traveling magnet and propulsion magnet, depending upon the nature of the game being played.
The magnet moving gaming device of the present invention thus provides a substantial improvement over those devices found in the prior art. For example, because the base and track may be constructed of many different materials, the artistic and aesthetic possibilities in the formation of the unit are virtually limitless, so long as the functional features of the gaming device are maintained. Furthermore, due to the curving and looping nature of the track, the difficulty and enjoyment of the gaming device is increased and, as virtually an unlimited number of different track designs may be used with the present invention, all players from beginner to expert will enjoy playing the present invention. Finally, the deceptively simple nature of the present invention makes the game playable by even young children, whereas more difficult versions of the magnet movement gaming device of the present invention can be designed for use by even very skilled players. It is thus seen that the magnet movement gaming device of the present invention is superior to those devices found in the prior art.